thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Braydon Coburn
| birth_place = Calgary, Alberta, Canada | draft = 8th overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = Atlanta Thrashers | career_start = 2005 }} Braydon Coburn (born on February 27, 1985) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman who plays for the Philadelphia Flyers of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Braydon was raised in Shaunavon, Saskatchewan, Canada where he played minor hockey. After his Bantam season in 1999-2000, he was selected 1st overall in the WHL Bantam Draft by the Portland Winterhawks. The following season, Braydon played Midget AAA hockey for the Notre Dame, SK Hounds of the Saskatchewan Midget Hockey League. He played major junior hockey with the Portland Winter Hawks of the Western Hockey League (WHL) and he was awarded the Jim Piggott Memorial Trophy as rookie of the year for the 2001–02 season. Although his points total dipped from 37 points to 19 the following year, Braydon remained a top prospect and was drafted 8th overall in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft by the Atlanta Thrashers. Upon being drafted, he returned to the WHL for two more seasons and was awarded the Doug Wickenheiser Memorial Trophy in 2004 as humanitarian of the year. On February 4, 2005, Braydon tied a WHL record for most goals by a defenceman in a game with 4 against the Seattle Thunderbirds in a 7-4 win. He completed his final year with the Winter Hawks in 2004–05 with a junior career- high 44 points. On February 24, 2007, Braydon was traded to the Philadelphia Flyers for Alexei Zhitnik. The trade is often considered one of the more lopsided trades in recent NHL history as he went on to become one of the Flyers top defenders while Zhitnik was considered a huge disappointment with the Thrashers and was eventually bought out. The following season, Braydon emerged with a 9-goal, 36-point season with Philadelphia. On May 11, 2008 (in the midst of the Flyers' 2008 playoff run), he was injured two minutes into game 2 of the Conference Final against the Pittsburgh Penguins when a deflected puck hit him above the eye. The resulting gash required 50 stitches to be closed and Braydon didn't return for the rest of the series. On July 1, 2010, he signed a two-year contract extension with the Flyers. On November 9, 2011, the Flyers extended Braydon at a rate of $18 million over four years ($4.5 million annual cap hit). Career Statistics International Statistics International Play Canada }} During Braydon's time in the WHL, he competed in two World Junior Championships for Team Canada, winning silver in 2004 and gold in 2005. He played a role in the outcome of the 2004 tournament. With the gold medal game between Canada and the United States tied at 3-3 and less than five minutes left to play in regulation, Canadian goaltender Marc-Andre Fleury tried to clear the puck to avert a breakaway by Team USA's Patrick O'Sullivan, however, Fleury's clearing attempt went off Braydon and into his own net, giving the Americans a 4-3 advantage that eventually won them the game and the gold medal. Awards & Achievements *2002: WHL Jim Piggott Memorial Trophy *2004: WHL Doug Wickenheiser Memorial Trophy *2004: WHL West First All-Star Team *2005: WHL West First All-Star Team Records *WHL record for most goals in one game by a defenceman (4) (on February 4, 2005, against the Seattle Thunderbirds; tied with 5 other players) Category:1985 births Category:Atlanta Thrashers draft picks Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Portland Winterhawks players Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:Canadian ice hockey players